superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metamorpho
Metamorpho's, real name was Rex Mason. He was an adventurer. In 1975, there was a wax-figure of him in the Hall of Justice.As seen in the SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, in early 64', Rex Mason was on an expedition in an Egyptian pyramid. He was hired by business tycoon Simon Stagg (the father of Sapphire Stagg, the woman he was dating) to retrieve a rare Egyptian artifact that was found during the reign of Pharaoh Ramses II, by the priest Ahk-Ton. While in the pyramid, Mason was knocked out by Simon's brutish bodyguard, Java, and eventually exposed to a radioactive meteorite called the Orb of Ra, which transformed him into the Element Man. He soon gained the ability to shapeshift and change himself into any element or combination of elements found in the human body. It is also discovered that Rex is virtually invulnerable in his inert (untransformed) state. However, this new found gift is also accompanied by a weakness much like Superman’s. When in close proximate to the Orb of Ra, he becomes weak and ill like kryptonite has on Superman.As revealed in The Brave and the Bold, #57 (January, 1965). It was later revealed that Mason was but one of many metamorphae, who are created by the sun god Ra to serve as warriors in his battle against the god Apep, the serpent who never dies.''Beatty, Scott; Jimenez, Phil (October 4, 2004). ''The DC Comics Encyclopedia. Dorling Kindersley Limited. p. 202. ISBN 978-0-7566-0592-6. Metamorpho, could not assume a fully human, normal appearance. As such, he regarded his metamorphic powers as a disease, and sought a cure for his condition. He considered himself a non-human freak because of his abilities and wanted to be restored to normal. For that reason, he sought the Justice League's help in restoring him to normal. This failed, and so Rex rejected the JLA's offer of membership. As revealed in Justice League of America, #42 (February, 1966). Rex finally came to terms with his newfound powers and decided to use them for good. He started a career as a hero and was assisted by Sapphire Stagg and her reluctant father Simon Stagg. As Metamorpho, he participated in several cases, most of them on his own, but sometimes he would help other heroes in need. When Batman was turned into a monster, he sought the help of Simon Stagg; but as his transformation went out of control, it was up to Metamorpho to keep the "Bat-Hulk" at bay until he found a way to revert the process.As revealed in The Brave and the Bold, #68 (November, 1966) Over the next few years, Metamorpho has a brief crime-fighting partner Urania "Rainie" Blackwell. Ranie was an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency. While on a mission to Egypt she deliberately exposed herself to the Orb to gain its powers. She called herself Element Girl, recruiting Metamorpho's assistance on a few occasions.As revealed in Metamorpho, #10, #11, #13, #14, #15 (1967). thumb|right|175px|As a wax figure in the [[Hall of Justice. Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976).]] Sapphire Stagg turns up and marries wealthy Wally Bannister. Rex decides to sever his ties with Simon and his financial support and work with Element Girl. They team up with the mysterious Mr. Shadow to seek out the hidden valley of Ma-Phoor. There, he encounters Jezeba, an immortal queen, who looks just like Sapphire, and claims to be over 2,000 years old. If she leaves her mystic city she will instantly age 2,000 years. She wants to marry Rex, claiming he is Algon, The Ancient Element Man, a hero from the past. The real Algon (who has lived for centuries in a depowered state) murders Wally Bannister. Metamorpho is framed. Instead of coming to his defense against the false accusations, Metamorpho's colleague Mr. Shadow comes forth as an enemy. It is discovered that Mr. Shadow was attempting to enslave Metamorpho all along. Metamorpho is tried and convicted by a jury of rabble and is then executed. Element Girl later revives Metamorpho, and Algon, the real murderer, is killed by molten lava minerals in an attempt to regain his burned-out powers. It is later learned that Mr. Bannister's murder was actually engineered by the villainous Prosecutor, who is killed by an insectoid villain in a cocoon.As revealed in Metamorpho, #14, #15 (1967). After being revived by Element Girl, Rex disappears. It is revealed years later that Rex had spent this time immersed in a painful chemical bath concocted by Stagg in an attempt to cure his condition. Unfortunately, Stagg was forced to take Rex out of the procedure during the early stages when Sapphire was threatened by a hired killer known as Bounty Hunter. Metamorpho teamed up with Batman once again in order to save Sapphire, but the killer managed to escape. As revealed in The Brave and the Bold, #101 (April–May 1972). After several adventures,Starting in Action, #413 (June 1972). Rex is involved in a freak accident caused by someone calling himself Java. He has gained the powers and abilities of Batman and Superman. He inadvertently assisted them on the capture of an international criminal. After this, the effects reverted naturally and Metamorpho lost the super powers.As revealed in The World's Finest, #217 (May, 1973). As Metamorpho, Rex would assist Batman on several adventures. On one occasion, they worked with Plastic Man in order to clear Bruce Wayne's name.As revealed in The Brave and the Bold, #123 (December, 1975). When Rex decided to leave the city and relocate on a hidden retreat in the mountains, he was used by the local criminals on their gold smuggle operation and he only learned the truth after Batman came in looking for him. After this event, Rex decided to return to the city.As revealed in The Brave and the Bold, #154 (September, 1979) Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Elemental Transmutation': Can transmute his body to any of a wide variety of elemental compounds and form it to his will. Originally, he was limited to the elements which occur naturally in the human body. Over time, this limitation seems to have disappeared. He can alter the shapes and consistencies of these elements and combine them to form complex compounds. Rex can assume forms of gas, liquid or solid states. *''Body Resistance: The nature of Rex's body provides him with natural body armor offering damage resistance from blunt attacks and energy attacks. *Shape-change: Metamorpho can also shape parts and portions of his body instead of the whole. He can form such complex shapes as a tank and a bicycle and such simple forms as a cloud or a spring. Rex may turn his arms into weapons such as axes, swords, hammers, etc. *Elasticity'' Abilities *'Martial Arts' *'Archaeologist' *'Investigation' Weaknesses Orb of Ra: When in close proximate to the Orb, he becomes weak and ill like kryptonite has on Superman.The Orb was made into a scepter, which was fashioned from a meteor that fell to Earth during the 15th dynasty in Ancient Egypt during the reign of Ramses II. Appearances As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Notes * Metamorpho first appears in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #57 (January, 1964).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_57 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #57] (January, 1964). * He was created by Bob Haney and Ramona Fradon. * Metamorpho was set to appear in Filmation's The Batman/Superman Hour but the episodes were canceled. External Links * See Rex Mason (New Earth) at the DC Database. * See Metamorpho at Wikipedia. * See Metamorpho the Element Man at Don Markstein's Toonopedia™ Page. References Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book